24/India
24, sometimes referred to as 24: India, is an Indian television series based on the American series of the same name, made in the Hindi language. The show, primarily written by Rensil D'Silva and directed by Abhinay Deo, stars 24 season 8 actor Anil Kapoor, also a producer, in the lead role. 24 premiered on on the Viacom-owned Colors channel, airing twice-weekly, and concluded on . The first season of 24 was a massive success, garnering accolades and high viewership. A second season, after many delays, began filming in November and aired in fall . Series overview Season 1 (2013) :Main article: Season 1 of 24 is a close adaptation of the first season of the original 24, following Anti Terrorist Unit (ATU) director Jai Singh Rathod's efforts to thwart the assassination of newly elected Aditya Singhania, while his own family comes under threat from the perpetrators. Season 2 (2016) :Main article: Season 2 of 24 aired from to . The second season was loosely based on the third season of the original series, while borrowing some story elements from the second season, and portrayed a terrorist plot involving a deadly virus being released in . Season 3 (TBA) A third season of 24 is currently planned. After the release of his 2018 film Fanney Khan, Anil Kapoor will travel to Los Angeles to begin planning the third season. Production Kapoor acquired the rights to 24 from Fox and 24 executive producer Howard Gordon through his production company, Anil Kapoor Film Co. after Gordon introduced him to Fox's head of international television, Marion Edwards. In April 2013, Bollywood screenwriter Rensil D'Silva and director Abhinay Deo were announced as the series' writer and director. The series is filmed on location in Mumbai, India. The size and scope of the production was described as unprecedented for Indian television. Colors CEO Raj Nayak said that 24 was "going to be one of our big scale budgeted shows - as big as one of our non-fiction reality shows," while Kapoor stated that "there will be scenes with hundreds of thousands of people." In addition, Kapoor noted that Fox personnel participated in the production with the hope of replicating "the same kind of work culture and value systems that I experienced during my stint on 24." Kiefer Sutherland, who remained in contact with Kapoor after they starred together in Season 8, expressed interest in appearing on the new series in a cameo role. International distribution Colors has international versions available on satellite and cable television that air their programmes with subtitles near to transmission date. There were initially rights issues with international airings of the show, but in 2015 it was aired in Australia on SBS. Foreign TV imports left out for international viewers BizAsia UK October 6, 2013. Retrieved January 11, 2014 The episodes were available online through the Colors website, but in Hindi only. External links * Official Indian website * Official UK website * Official Hindi-language trailer * * References Category:24 Category:Series